The Many Adventures of Team Griffin/Eeveelution
' The Many Adventures of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family' is another written series to be made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Summery Join Brian Griffin, Sylveon, their family and pet Night Fury: Nightstriker as they have amazing adventures facing new enimies and making new friends! Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin *Sylveon *Eevee *Jolteon *Flareon *Vaporeon *Espeon *Umbreon *Leafeon *Glaceon *The Griffin Family *Jasper *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Selena *Breon *Alan *Nightstriker *The Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona) *Dawn *Thomas the Tank Engine *Twilight Sparkle *Percy *Pinkie Pie *James *Rarity *Gordon *Rainbow Dash *Henry *Fluttershy *Toby *Applejack *Edward *Emily *Bill and Ben *Bertie *Terence *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Stephen *Luke *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Theodore Tugboat *Hank *Emily *George *Foduck *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Barret Barricade *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet *Princess Yuna *Moon Starlight *Princess Sharon *Sunlight *Knockout *Puffer *Dolphy *Rachel *Mighty Joe *Daylight *Jenny *Pete *Kevin *Morley *Blitzer *Dile *Alberto *Herman *Clarice *Vincent *Tod *Racky *Tobias *Mighty Joe's Express coaches *Daylight's coaches *Harley *Gary *July *BZ-7 (Buzz) *R5-K5 (Kratt) *Blythe Baxter *Zoe Trent *Pepper Clark *Penny Ling *Vinnie Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Russell Ferguson *Tempest Shadow *Grubber *Songbird Serenade *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Little Bear *Duck *Cat *Owl *Hen *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *No Feet *Tutu *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Grandmother Bear *Grandfather Bear *Rusty Bear *Granny *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Smith *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Minerva Mink *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Carl Brutananadilewski *Pazu *Sheeta *The Dola Gang *The Crystal Prep Girls *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Happy *Carla *Gajeel Redfox *Juvia Lockser *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Blackie the Lamb, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Thomas, Margaret, and Eileen *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Hanah Streaker *Roberta Bravo *Belle *Ariel *Melody *Ariel's Sisters *Princess Jasmine *Jenny Foxworth *Princess Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Mulan *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Pocahontas *Snow White *Princess Tiana *Esmeralda *Princess Eilonwy *Cinderella *Kida Nedakh *Princess Odette *Kayley *Princess Aurora *Alice *Princess Merida *Rapunzel *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie *Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Tito, and Georgette *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, and Tanya Mousekewitz *Olivia Flaversham *Patch *Mewsette, Jaune Tom, and Robespierre *Sportacus, Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Mayor Milford Meanswell, and Bessie Busybody *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, and Sergeant Calhoun *Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Spud the Scarecrow, and Travis *Hiro *Charlie *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan *Victor and Kevin *BoCo *Fearless Freddie *Mighty Mac *Duke *Smudger *Bertram *Proteus *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Stepney *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Harold the Helicopter *Trevor *Mavis *Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Byron, Isobella, Kelly, Nelson, Buster, Patrick, Max and Monty *Rosie *Stanley *Spencer *Arthur *Murdoch *Butch *BoCo *Lady *Molly *Neville *Hank *Flora *Hector *Rocky *Belle *Flynn *Ryan *Skiff *Mike *Bert *Rex *Ashima *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Mr. Percival *Fergus Duncan *Zecora *Babs Seed *Coloratura *Moon Dancer *Minuette *Lemon Hearts *Twinkleshine *Daring Do *Coco Pommel *Cheese Sandwich *Maud Pie *Marble Pie *Limestone Pie *Thorax *Princess Ember *Gabby *Derpy Hooves *Doctor Hooves *Dinky Doo *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Discord *Trixie *Starlight Glimmer *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, and The Human Mane 5 *The Dispatcher *Barrington *Northumberland *Pugwash *Stewiacke *Owen *Rebecca *Constance *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup *Sapphire *Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire version) *The X-Men (20th Century Fox version) *Batman (Christian Bale version) *The Arrowverse Heroes *Hellboy (Ron Perlman version) *The Ninja Rangers (Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, and Cameron Watanabe) *The Dino Rangers (Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Tommy Oliver, and Trent Fernandez-Mercer) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Jazz, Skips and Mudflap, the Wreckers, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, Cogman, Wheelie, Brains, the Dinobots, and Dragonstorm Villains *Alter *Samantha and Slate *TD-1000 *Daphne Blake *Darth Raygar *Inner and Stellar *General T1-96 *Marvell *Barry and Morgan *BR *Tommy & Greg *Lorry *Larry *Dagger *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Diesel *Queen Chrysalis *George *The Horrid Lorries *Dennis *Sailor John *Suri Polomare *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *King Sombra *Daybreaker *Tirek *The Storm King *Grogar *Oliver the Vast *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Sideshow Bob *R2-Q5 *Bobby Briggs *Sheriff Nichols *James Woods *Bertram *New Brian *Sonja *Diane Simmons *Connie D'Amico *Lady Tremaine *Colonel Muska *The Dazzlings *Principal Cinch *Juniper Montage *Chancellor Neighsay *Attila and Hun *Hunter J *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) *Dawn Bellwether *Sheldon J. Plankton *Edgar *Sykes *Robbie Rotten List of Adventures Beginning movie: The Escapade Adventure Begins Season 1 #Shadows have Deaths #Family Night Out #Look-a-Likes for the Night #New Brian Strikes #Church Heist! #Thobias Pulls the Express #Tobias and the Freight Cars #Tobias Saves the Day #Racky and the Coaches #Racky and the Freight Cars #Racky Takes the Express #The Hot Mink #What Will Breon Wear? #Hide and Seek #Breon Goes to the Moon #Breon the White Pokémon #Going Fishing #Leafeon's Flu #Going Exploring #Fishing with Peter #Brian Comes Home #The Phantom of Quahog #Breon's New Friend #Dawn's Visit #Your Friend, Breon #Fall Dream #Rivalry with the Pack and the Can-Do Crew #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 1 #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 2 Season 2 #Alan stays up All Night #Princess Espeon #Bertram in Quarantine #A New Princess Part 1 #A New Princess Part 2 #The Last Younglings Part 1 #The Last Younglings Part 2 #Shellshocked #Naughty Brothers #Sending a Postcard for Dawn #Hiccup Troubles #Selena's Band #Froggy Bottom Bog #George to the Rescue #Corythosaurus Trouble #Trouble at Starling City #Trouble at Central City #Trouble at Metropolis #Trouble with Time Part 1 #Trouble with Time Part 2 #Thunder Storm, Part I #Thunder Storm, Part II #Along Came a Spider-Man Part 1 #Along Came a Spider-Man Part 2 #Building a House for Dawn #Dawn Returns #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 1: Assassinations in Quahog #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 2: The Secret Droid Factory #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 3: Rise of the Clone Equine Army! Season 3 #James Bewitched #The Kind Mermaid #Ballast Cars and Photographers #The Screaming Mare #The Ghost Runs at Night #Trapped at the Quarry #Breon's First Date #Hunt for Bigfoot #Girl Cruising #The Coming of the Devil #The Labrador Ticket #Fixing the Piano #Hen Want's to Fly #Battle with Magneto #Roger and Minerva's First Date #Breon's Football #The Picnic #Raikou at Your Own Risk #The Ghost of Old Freddie Jones #The Hambone Master #The Dark of the Knight #The Lost City of Opar #Horrors of H.G. Railway: Part 1 - #Horrors of H.G. Railway: Part 2 - #Horrors of H.G. Railway: Part 3 - #Horrors of H.G. Railway: Part 4 - #The Big Gala Night #Selena's Fuzzy Dice #A Royal Birth Problem Season 4 #The Horror of Chuggerton Manor #A Chill in Winter #A Day Out with Mordecai & Rigby #Anger Trouble #The Long Road Trip #The Legend of Albert #G'Day Mate! #The Ghost of the Zoo #The Legend of Boulder #Camping #Kingfellas #BoCo Paints the Railway #Helping the Enemy #Fouled Played #Mewtwo!: I Am Here - Part 1 #Mewtwo!: I Am Here - Part 2 #Mewtwo!: I Am Here - Part 3 #Mewtwo!: I Am Here - Part 4 # # # # # # # # #Xenomorph Encounter Part 1 #Xenomorph Encounter Part 2 #Xenomorph Encounter Part 3 Season 5 #The Xenomorphs Return Part 1 #The Xenomorphs Return Part 2 #Alan Jinxed! #Diary Troubles #Oliver Sees Blue #Belle's Secret #Bad Kiss #Flight to the Airport! #Breena and Seleon #Terror Tales Episode I: The Horror Begins #Terror Tales Episode II: The Horror Strikes Back #Battle Starfighter Ahoy! #Shadow of the Beauty #Destruction of the Beauty #The Mysterious Alien Costume Part 1 #The Mysterious Alien Costume Part 2 # # # # # # # # # #Mission in the Armory Part 1 #Mission in the Armory Part 2 #Mission in the Armory Part 3 #Death V-Rex Season 6 #Toys in the Attic #The Legend of the Past Banker #Going Exploring #The Tokyo Capper Part 1 #The Tokyo Capper Part 2 #The Trials of the Je'Daii #The Curse of the Purple Head Phantom #A Death on Utapau #In Search of the Crystals #Crystal Crisis #The Big Bane # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Comet Moves Finale Movie: The Final Stand Movies #The Mysterious Night Fury (Middle season 1 movie) #Mewtwo Strikes Back (Middle Season 1 movie) #Rise of Godzilla (Ending season 1 movie) #Pepper Clark and the Captain Cuddles (Beginning season 2 movie) #Saving Private Jasper (Middle season 2 movie) #Revelation Lugia (Middle season 2 movie) #Rein of Tirek (Ending season 2 movie) #Trainsformers Episode I: Enter the Terminator (Season 3 movie) #Trainsformers Episode II: Revenge of the Ultratron (Season 3 movie) #Trainsformers Episode III: Dark Side of Mars (Season 3 movie) #Daphne Blake Strikes Back (Season 3 movie) #The Grand Search for Roger (Season 3 movie) #Emperor of the Crystal Tower: Entei (Middle season 3 movie) #A Pod Race to Remember (Middle Season 3 movie) #The Super Defenders (Ending season 3 movie) #Sapphire and Dawn's Stand (Beginning season 4 movie) #Rein of the Storm King (Middle Season 4 movie) #The Dragon Hunters (Middle season 4 movie) #Celebi: A Timeless Encounter (Middle Season 4 movie) #Cufferton: The Lost Hiatt Grey Engine (Ending season 4 movie) #Roger and Minerva to the Rescue (Season 5 movie) #Roger and Minerva Go Down Under (Season 5 movie) #The Super Defenders: The Age of Venom (Season 5 movie) #Guardian Gods of the City of Water: Latias and Latios (Season 5 movie) #The Chronicles of Quahog: The Pokémon, the Sith, and the Mermaid (Middle season 5 movie) #The Chronicles of Quahog: Return of the Mermaid Princess (Ending season 5 movie) #The Super Defenders: Infinity War (Beginning season 6 movie) #The Super Defenders 4 (Beginning season 6 movie) #The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (Takes place during the beginning of Season 6) #Visitor from the Sky-Splitting: Deoxys (Takes place during the beginning of Season 6) #Trainsformers Episode IV: Gauge of Extinction (Takes place during the middle of Season 6) #Trainsformers Episode V: The Last Trainbot Knight (Takes place during the middle of Season 6) #Mew and the Wave Hero (Takes place during the middle of Season 6) #Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (Takes place during the middle of Season 6) #Trainsformers Episode VI: How They became Trainsformers (Season 6 movie and prequel) #Killer Hoof: A Escapade Story (Season 6 movie and prequel) #Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (Takes place during the end of Season 6) #Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (Takes place during the end of Season 6) #Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (Takes place during the end of Season 6) #Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (Takes place during the end of Season 6) Trivia *Unlike Stuingtion's previous series', this one will be very different. **It has nothing to do with dragons, just Legendary Pokémon and Kaiju's. **Twilight's an alicorn princess and has her castle. **Most of the villains are reformed and good guys. **The Majority of Characters who are royalty will sacrifice themselves in major battles. **Tirek's Force Sensitive. And he will not double cross any of the villains, and nobody taunts him to get angry or make a mistake, and no one's ever calling him a "Monkey Horse" in this series. **The foals and the Cutie Mark Crusaders will never grow up, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders never gotten their cutie marks. **This one will have a more light hearted tone. See Also *The Main Theme Song Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Many Adventures of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family Category:Hiatt Grey